


Tomorrow

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk tries to flirt with someone who is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Tomorrow  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 246  
>  **Summary:** Kirk tries to flirt with someone who is oblivious.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'flirt' on [My prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html) for 

James T. Kirk was a born flirt. It wasn’t something he could help or even something he meant to do; it just came naturally to him. When someone caught his eye it was the first thing he did.

Lately, he found himself unable to stop from turning on the charm to his science officer, Spock. But it seemed to be completely wasted on the Vulcan. 

_He hoped he wasn’t losing his touch._

Before that horrific thought could take root the captain flashed his gorgeous smile at a passing golden-haired lieutenant.

He watched with delight and a huge amount of relief as she flushed a pleasing shade of pink before she lowered her eyes and shyly looked away. _So, he hadn’t lost it. Then why didn’t Spock...?_

A sigh of frustration escaped him as he sat back in his chair and stared at Spock as he bent over his computer console. _What he wouldn't give to..._ He shook his head. Maybe Spock didn't know. After all Vulcans rejected emotion to live by pure logic. It made sense Spock wouldn't have any knowledge about something as emotional as flirting.

He wondered if he could have the definition of flirting pop up on the computer screen, completely by accident of course, the next time Spock was on it. At the thought, a slow sexy smile began to tease at the corners of Kirk’s mouth. _Hopefully, by this time tomorrow Spock would understand exactly what he was trying to say._


End file.
